Because Banana
by Jaehyun Jung
Summary: Daehyun gemas melihat aksi Youngjae yang memakan pisangnya disaat fanmeeting dengan cara berlama-lama dan terkesan menggoda. Bagaimana reaksi Daehyun? DAEJAE COUPLE HERE!


**Because Banana**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Typo(s)**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)**

**Other cast : B.A.P member**

**Leght : Oneshoot**

**Rating : M *ketawa kuntilanak***

**Disclaimer : Daehyun milik Youngjae, Youngjae milik Daehyun, fanfiction ini milik Jaehyun /cium tembok/ DaeJae naekkoyaa~ #plak**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction '-')b**

**Summary : Daehyun gemas melihat aksi Youngjae yang memakan pisangnya disaat fanmeeting dengan cara berlama-lama dan terkesan menggoda. Bagaimana reaksi Daehyun?**

**Note : Wkwk, Jae balik karena bosen belajar try out mele -..- Ini ff terinspirasi karena minion (?) Undewearr~ (?) Pokoknya gatau kenapa Jae bisa kepikiran ini, baca aja kaga usah banyak bacot *author lol***

* * *

Normal POV

Hari ini, B.A.P mengadakan sebuah fanmeeting di sebuah taman yang ada di Osaka, Jepang *ngaco*

Seperti yang kalian tahu, semua member B.A.P sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan ketika fanmeeting berlangsung.

"Jonguppie hyung~ Kemarikan hairspray-ku..." teriak Zelo. Ia berlari-lari dari ruang rias sambil mengejar Jongup yang malah asyik tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak maauuu~ Ambil saja sendiri, kalau bisa. Hweekkk..." Jongup memeletkan lidahnya kearah Zelo yang tampak sedang berusaha mengejar larinya.

Namun sayang, sepertinya dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Jongup, karena tiba-tiba...

BRAAKKK...

"Yaaa! Moon Jongup bodoh!"

Himchan menggerutu kearah Jongup yang malah menampakkan raut wajah innocent yang -oh, siapapun pasti akan luluh dengan wajah bak orang yang belum makan selama 7 tahun *lol

"Lihat kau apakan peralatan make-up ku? Kau tahu berapa harganya ini hah? Ini barang impor tahu! Gajimu selama 10 tahun tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti peralatanku!" kali ini Himchan mulai menyerang Jongup dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Kau ini anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya main dan main saja! Kau kira mencari uang itu gampang hah?" lagi, lagi Himchan.

"Yaaa! Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu..." Jongup menutup telinganya dan bergegas meninggalkan Himchan yang berceloteh sendirian -..-

DaeJae sides...

"Yoo, bisakah kau bantu aku memakaikan ini?" ujar Daehyun. Ia tampak kesusahan ketika harus memakai jas yang ia kenakan untuk fanmeeting nanti.

"Dengan senang hati Jung" Youngjae mendekat kearah Daehyun dengan langkah posesif dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Daehyun.

"Ayo, tuan Jung. Perlu bantuan apa?" jawab Youngjae. Ia mulai mengerling nakal sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Daehyun hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Ia sedang lapar. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan fokus kearah makhluk cantik didepanya *wow

"Tolong pakaikan jas ini, aku lelah" kata Daehyun.

Dengan lembut, Youngjae mulai memakaikan jas berwarna cokelat itu ke tubuh atletis milik Daehyun.

Daehyun memperhatikan ketika tangan kurus, putih, nan halus itu memakaikan jas itu pada tubuhnya. Ia sangat suka perlakuan lembut dari seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Nah, selesai!" pekik Youngjae senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Daehyun dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan dan segera menarik Youngjae keluar ruang rias untuk menuju ke tempat fanmeeting berlangsung.

Fanmeeting...

"Uri B.A.P yes sir!"

Satu persatu member B.A.P memperkenalkan dirinya dan mulai melakukan berbagai fanservice serta melayani para fans yang meminta tanda tangan. Ketika Youngjae berjumpa dengan salah satu fans-nya, ia heran. Fans yang ini berbeda dengan fans yang lain.

"Annyeong Youngjae oppa!" seru salah seorang fans. Ia tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae dan mengulurkan kepingan CD untuk ditandatangani.

"Annyeong! Bisa kau beri tahu siapa namamu?" ujar Youngjae ramah.

"Namaku _ Oppa bisa menuliskan namaku disini" ujar gadis itu sambil menunjukkan kepingan CD.

"Baiklah _, ini untukmu" Yougjae memberikan tanda tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, oppa... Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" gadis itu mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Taraa!" gadis itu memperlihatkannya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Pisang?

Kenapa ia memberinya pisang? Baru kali ini ia berjumpa fans yang memberinya sebuah pisang.

"Oppa jangan kaget dulu. Aku membawanya karena aku yakin oppa pasti lapar, kan? Acara fanmeeting ini sudah satu setengah jam lebih. Pasti oppa belum makan? Kalau oppa takut gemuk, aku bawakan pisang yang sehat" ujar sang gadis dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Youngjae ber'oh'ria dan mengambil pisang pemberian fans-nya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan melirik Daehyun yang ada diseberang sana. Yah, jaraknya dan jarak Daehyun memang terpaut 4 member lainnya. Sama-sama dipinggir -_-

Aha! Youngjae punya ide. Otak liciknya mulai bekerja. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia sedikit 'mengerjai' Daehyun? Ia penasaran apa reaksi Daehyun dan bagaimana Daehyun bisa 'menahannya'.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk pisangnya! Ah, kau benar-benar baik" Youngjae mengacak rambut gadis itu dan menimang-nimang pisang di tangannya.

"Sama-sama oppa. Jangan lupa dimakan yah... Sampai jumpa" dan fans itu berlalu.

PLOP!

Youngjae mengeluar-masukkan pisang tersebut dari mulutnya. Kemudian memutar-mutarnya dengan nafsu. Ia terus melakukannya sambil menatap kearah Daehyun berada.

Dan... Daehyun yang sedaritadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Youngjae tiada henti, sudah merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan ohh... Adik kecilnya yang entah bagaimana bisa 'rewel' disaat acara fanmeeting seperti ini.

Hanya dengan melihat gelagat aneh Daehyun, Youngjae tertawa geli dan semakin gencar menjalankan aksinya untuk menggoda Daehyun.

Daehyun dengan tatapan sayu melihat kearah risleting celananya yang menggembung. Shit! Ini hanya akal-akalan Youngjae untuk membuat Daehyun 'ereksi' Pasti ini disengaja.

Daehyun menatap horror kearah Youngjae yang malah balik mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Daehyun.

Kali ini Youngjae memutar-mutar lidahnya disekitar batang pisang itu dengan erotis. Mengeluar-masukkan kembali pisang tersebut sampai-sampai ada jejak saliva yang menempel pada pisang itu.

Himchan yang duduk disebelah Youngjae hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Youngjae yang menurutnya menjijikan.

Tapi lain dimata seorang Jung Daehyun yang malah menelan salivanya sendiri karena menahan hasrat yang begitu kuat. Mungkin jika ini tidak sedang fanmeeting dan tidak ada orang lain, Daehyun sudah menerkam Youngjae sedari tadi.

Daehyun sadar diri, ini masih di acara fanmeeting. Tapi tetap saja, lama kelamaan mukanya memerah dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

Yoo Youngjae! Bisakah kau hentikan aksimu yang membuat Daehyun gila? Bagaimana kalau Daehyun lepas kendali dan menyerangmu didepan semua fans? Oh tidaakk~

Daehyun merasakan celananya semakin sempit dan terus saja bertingkah tidak tenang. Yongguk sang leader yang melihat kearah Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun begitu cepat 'turn on' hanya karena Youngjae menggodanya dengan sebuah pisang?

Dengan berat hati Daehyun meminta izin kepada sang manager untuk membawa Youngjae keluar ruangan fanmeeting dengan alasan tertentu. Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae dan ditariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Yaa! Kau ini kenapa sih Daehyun? Ini kan sedang fanmeeting, kenapa malah kau mengajakku keluar?" dengus Youngjae.

"Diam" Daehyun hanya membalas Youngjae dengan dingin dan membawa Youngjae untuk masuk ke ruang rias yang kebetulan tidak ada yang menjaganya.

Dengan cepat Daehyun mengunci pintu tersebut dan mendudukkan Youngjae diatas meja rias setelah menyingkirkan seluruh alat make-up ke meja lainnya. Youngjae hanya diam duduk diatas meja sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini Yoo Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae.

"Ya, dan kesalahanmu itu sangat besar"

"Benarkah? Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana letak kesalahannya?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya dengan innocent.

Daehyun kembali meneguk salivanya sendiri dan menuntun tangan Youngjae untuk meraba-raba daerah selangkangannya yang sedikit basah akibat cairan sperma yang ia keluarkan.

"See? Dia bangun karena ulahmu" ujar Daehyun sambil menatap dimana tangan mulus Youngjae menyentuh adik kecilnya.

"Kekeke, kenapa kau bangun disaat fanmeeting adik kecil? Kasihan Daehyun" Youngjae terkekeh dan memijit lembut junior yang masih terbungkus di dalam celana jeans yang Daehyun kenakan.

"Arghh... Youngjae..." Daehyun melepaskan tangan Youngjae dan menatap Youngjae dengan sayu.

"Kenapa ini karena ulahku Jung? Aku tidak melakukan apapun" ujar Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Karena ulahmu. Memainkan pisang di mulutmu itu, membuat pikiranku penuh dengan fantasi kotor" dengus Daehyun.

"Dasar pervert! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Blowjob"

"..."

"Kau harus tanggung jawab ne? Siapa yang menyuruh dia bangun huh? Ayo tanggung jawab" tegas Daehyun.

Youngjae kembali terkekeh dan menuntun Daehyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Tenang adik kecil, aku akan menidurkanmu. Jangan rewel lagi ne?" Youngjae mulai menurunkan risleting celana Daehyun.

Melepas boxer dan celana dalam yang melekat, kemudian mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Youngjae memandang junior Daehyun yang berukuran besar dan panjang itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Dae, apa ini muat?" tanya Youngjae sambil menunjuk junior Daehyun.

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam Youngjae.

"Tentu muat, dicoba dulu ne?" dan Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"Bisakah kau memohon kepadanya Yoo?" tanya Daehyun sebelum Youngjae memasukkan juniornya.

Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerti apa yang Daehyun bicarakan.

"Ayo adik kecil, masuklah. Di dalam lebih hangat. Jika kau terus-terusan di luar, kau bisa masuk angin. Kkk~" Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae, dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati apa yang Youngjae berikan kepadanya.

Seperti yang Youngjae lakukan pada pisang, ia pun mulau mengeluar-masukkan, bahkan mengulum dan menggigit kecil junior Daehyun.

"Nghh~ Terus jaee.." Daehyun bisa merasakan lidah mungil Youngjae berputar-putar di area batang kejantanannya dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengeluarkan banyak cairan putih.

Youngjae yang sudah merasakan mulutnya pegal akibat harus mengulum junior Daehyun yang terlalu besar di mulutnya, segera menelan habis sperma Daehyun yang keluar.

"Huek, tidak enak" Youngjae memeletkan lidahnya tanda ia sangat tidak suka.

Daehyun tertawa dan memakai kembali celana dalam, boxer, beserta celana jeans yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan.

"Itu bukannya tidak enak, itu nikmat Yoo..." ujar Daehyun. Ia mendekat kearah Youngjae dan menjilat cairannya sendiri yang masih menempel di sudut-sudut bibir Youngjae.

"Tapi itu menjijikaan~" Youngjae mempoutkan pipinya dengan lucu.

Daehyun tersenyum dan memasang seringai licik.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah fanmeeting selesai, giliran aku yang mencoba 'pisang'mu?"

"MWOOO?"

**END**

**HEHEH, MAAP KALAU ASEM KECUT LEMON (?) TIDAK MEMUASKAN DAN TIDAK BAGUS. JAEHYUN LAGI GAK MOOD BIKIN. GAPAPA KAN? :3 LAST, MIND TO REVIEW? BBUING BBUING~ /doing aegyo/**


End file.
